


Christmas Celebration (Aqours ver)

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [40]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: The third years have planned a special Christmas for the other girls
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Series: One-Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Celebration (Aqours ver)

Aqours was hanging out in a house that Mari's family owned. They had decided to spend the holiday together. Everyone was excited for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Christmas.

The three first years were the most excited out of them all. They loved Christmas time. All of them still had that childish innocence to them. They believed in Santa.

Dia was making sure that wouldn't change yet. She didn't want to ruin it for Ruby. She was keeping her from finding out the truth still.

Dia asked Mari and Kanan to help her out in setting up the presents after everyone else went to bed. The three of them had done the shopping for everyone a few days ago. They just had to plant the presents under the tree now.

It was a lot harder than they thought. Everyone was staying up really late. None of them wanted to stay up for too long. Chika and Yoshiko were leading the group in their midnight antics. They had decided to play a very long board game at some point.

Mari was playing with them. Kanan and Dia were watching them. At some point, the two of them dozed off. At around 1 AM, they finished the game. Mari sent them all to bed.

She chuckled as she saw Dia and Kanan sleeping. She couldn't blame them. They had been doing most of the work to get this Christmas ready.

Mari decided she would place the presents under the tree herself. She also made it look like Santa had eaten the cookies and drank the milk left out. Once she was done with that, she shook the two sleeping girls awake.

"Sleeping in a bed would be better, don't you think?" Mari teased.

"What time is it?" Kanan asked as she stretched.

"Almost 2." Mari replied.

"Everyone else asleep?" Dia asked.

Mari nodded, "Yep. We can go to bed now. I already did everything."

"Why didn't you wake us? We would've helped." Kanan pouted.

"I didn't need help. And, you both looked pretty beat so I thought it'd be better if you just rested up." Mari said.

Kanan stood up and did some more stretching. Dia remained on the couch. She curled up into a ball. She was too tired to get up.

"Come on, Dia." Mari tugged her into a sitting position.

"No…" Dia protested.

"Fine then." Mari huffed.

She bent down and picked Dia up. Dia was too tired to care. Mari carried her to the bedroom. Kanan followed behind. The three of them were sharing a room.

Mari set Dia down in the middle of the bed. She laid down beside her. Kanan laid down on the other side. Mari pulled the covers over them and turned off the light. The three of them snuggled together and fell asleep.

…

"Santa came!"

"Come on, get up!"

"We wanna open the presents now!"

"Please?"

The three third years were disturbed at 6 AM by four girls shaking them awake. Chika was the ringleader as always. She knew Santa wasn't real, but she still was excited to see what they had gotten her.

"Come on… it's only 6… can't you wait?" Kanan grumbled.

"Nope!" Chika said as she threw herself onto Kanan, "Please, babe?"

"That isn't going to do anything." Kanan replied.

"Are you sure?" Chika smiled slyly as she locked Kanan into a kiss.

Kanan sighed as she pulled away. Chika knew how to get what she wanted.

"Fine… I'll get up…" Kanan relented and got out of the bed.

"I guess we might as well get up too… I doubt we'll get anymore rest with these children around." Dia muttered as she sat up.

Mari hummed in agreement and sat up as well. They went to the living room. The four girls ran to their presents and excitedly shook them. Riko and Yō were watching them. They weren't ready to join them. They'd wait a bit.


End file.
